


Liebe und Spiele

by LilRedUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedUnicorn/pseuds/LilRedUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amor et Circensem. James versucht verzweifelt eine Wette (und ein Herz) zu gewinnen, während seine kleine Schwester Lily alles dafür tut, um beim großen Ereignis der Zaubererwelt dabei zu sein. Next Generation Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe und Spiele

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction! Meine Schwester, Blue Angel, hat mir hin und wieder geholfen! Das erste Kapitel ist ein Specialkapitel, das in erster Linie die Persönlichkeit der Charaktere vorstellt.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen ♥

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

„Warte Scorpius!“ Lily lief dem blonden Jungen die Treppe in Richtung Kerker nach.

Unten angekommen umarmte sie ihn zur Begrüßung.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihn in eine Ecke und begann etwas verlegen zu reden.

„Würdest du eventuell mit mir… ähm…“

Scorpius unterbrach sie: „Geht es vielleicht um die Weihnachtsparty bei den Hufflepuffs? Natürlich will ich mit dir dorthin!“, er strahlte sie an.

Verwirrt starrte Lily ihn an: „Also, eigentlich wollte ich fragen ob du heute Nacht mit mir in die Bibliothek in das verbotene Abteil gehst, damit ich was für die Hausübung nachschauen kann.“

Scorpius wurde rot. „Oh, tut mir leid. Ich komme natürlich auch gerne mit in die Bibliothek.“

„Danke! Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann.“, freute sich Lily und wollte Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum laufen.

Doch Scorpius hielt sie zurück.

„Willst du vielleicht trotzdem mit mir zur Party?“, fragte er, seine Wangen rot glühend.

„Klar! Warum nicht?“ Lily nickte ihm zu. „Dann bis heute Abend!“

Lächelnd rannte sie in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, ihre flammroten Haare hinter sich her schwingend.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten wurde sie von ihrer Freundin Lucie schon wieder am Arm gepackt und nach Draußen zum See gezogen.

Dort angekommen sprudelte Lucie aufgeregt los: „Du glaubst nicht wer mich gerade zur Hufflepuffparty eingeladen hat!“

Lily schaute sie verwundert und etwas gelangweilt an. Ihre Freundin hatte jede Woche einen neuen Crush, sodass es schwer war, sich zu merken, wer sie dieses Mal so aufgeregt machte: „Vielleicht Luke?“, riet sie.

„Bist du verrückt? Natürlich nicht!Mike hat mich gefragt!“

Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Lily strahlte so gut wie möglich zurück um ihre Mitfreude auszudrücken. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wer Mike war, doch es fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein. Vermutlich einer aus der sechsten oder siebten. Die kannte sie nicht so gut.

„Wurdest du eigentlich schon gefragt?“

„Ich geh mit Scorpius. Komm lass uns Aufgabe machen. Flitwick hat uns wieder Tonnen aufgegeben und ich kann sie nicht schon wieder vergessen.“

Lucie, ein bisschen enttäuscht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, folgte ihrer Freundin und gemeinsam begannen sie sich durch komplizierte Zauberspruchformeln zu quälen.

Erst spät am Abend wurden sie fertig.

„Ich geh schlafen. Kommst du auch?“, fragte Lucie gähnend.

„Nein, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen. Gute Nacht!“

Nach zwei Stunden betrat Scorpius den Raum.

„Da bist du ja endlich!“ Lily schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Tut mir leid ich bin eingeschlafen.“

„Schon ok. Komm, gehen wir!“

Vorsichtig verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum im Kerker und schlichen sich zur Bibliothek. Als sie im verbotenen Abteil angelangt waren, suchten sie nach dem Buch.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so plötzlich gefragt hab, wenn du willst kannst du auch mit wem anderen zur Party gehen“, meine Scorpius verlegen.

„Ist schon okay, ich gehe gern mit dir, du bist mein bester Freund!“, sie lächtelte ihn an und suchte dann weiter „Ich hab‘s!“, rief sie einen Moment später und nahm ein dickes Buch aus dem Regal. Vorsichtig begann sie darin zu blättern. „So, die wichtigsten Informationen habe ich. Komm lass uns gehen.“

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne große Geschehnisse, doch konnte man die Vorfreude und Aufregung der Schüler vor Weihnachten und der Party deutlich spüren.

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

„Und mit wem gehst du zur Party, James?“

Albus und James gingen gerade die Treppe zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

„Ach, ich kann mich nicht zwischen Claudia, Parki, Lindi, Millie…“

„Jaja, ich hab’s schon verstanden, du wurdest wieder mal von der halben Schule gefragt!“, unterbrach Albus ihn und verdrehte die Augen.

„…und Rony entscheiden.“, beendete James seinen Satz, seinen kleinen Bruder nicht beachtend.

„Du bist unmöglich, James, weißt du das?“

„Nein, ich bin nicht unmöglich, sondern unglaublich!“, widersprach dieser.

Albus ignorierte den hochnäsigen Kommentar des Älteren. Er war die arrogante Art seines großen Bruders schon gewöhnt und wusste, dass es nichts brachte, darüber zu diskutieren.

„Mit wem gehst du denn, kleiner Bruder?“

Albus errötete leicht bevor er antwortete. „Ich würde gerne mit Chilli gehen, trau mich aber nicht sie zu fragen.“

Seiner Antwort folgte Gelächter. „Also wenn hier einer unmöglich ist, dann bist das sicherlich du!“, meinte James, nachdem er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

„Nur weil ich nicht so ein Aufreißer bin wie du?“

„Ich bin halt einfach charmant!“

„CHARMANT?“, rief Albus ungläubig. „Du und charmant, das ist…“

„Hallo! Darf ich stören?“, Hugo hatte sich zwischen die zwei Jungs gedrängt und schaute nun dem zornigen Albus ins Gesicht. „Bist du sauer?“

„Nein, wie kommst du denn auf so was? Natürlich bin ich sauer, Hugo, und jetzt geh bitte.“

Der Ravenclaw rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern wandte sich stattdessen an James.

„Geht es gerade um die Party?“

Beide Gryffindors drehten sich geschockt zu ihm um.

„Woher weißt du von der Party?“ fragte James und durchbohrte ihn mit einem Blick, der sogar Gryffindors nervös machen würde. Doch Hugo beachtete ihn gar nicht sondern plapperte fröhlich wie immer.

„Von Lily, sie geht mit Scorpius und…“

„Lily mit Scorpius?“, riefen James und Albus wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja, genau und…“, setzte Hugo verwirrt fort.

„Aber sie darf nicht zur Party!“, James unterbrach Hugo ein zweites Mal. „Man darf erst ab der 5. Klasse.“

„Dürfte ich einmal fertig reden?“, schrie Hugo nun schon wütend.

„Klappe, Kleiner“, sagte James im spöttischen Ton.

Beleidigt rannte Hugo davon. Geschockt gingen Albus und James weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Den Streit von vorhin hatten sie schon längst vergessen und sie begannen, sich nun über Lily aufzuregen.

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

Am nächsten Morgen hielten die beiden Lily am Weg zu Hagrid auf und zogen sie zum großen See.

„Was denkst du dir dabei? Die Party ist für Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler aber nicht für Viertklässler!“

Wütend starrte James auf sie herab.

„Das sagen wie deiner Mami und deinem Papi!“, Hugo stand hinter ihnen und versuchte einen bösen Blick aufzusetzen. Genervt drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Nein, du sagst nichts unseren Eltern, was die Party angeht und jetzt hör auf uns die ganze Zeit zu nerven.“ sagte Albus.

„Ich sag alles damit diese Party nicht stattfinden. Ich werde gleich eine Eule losschicken!“, schob Hugo nach.

„Nein, du sagst nichts!“ James wollte sich auf den jüngeren Buben stürzen, doch Albus hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass ihn. Er ist sowieso viel zu feige, um unseren Eltern zu schreiben.“

„Ich bin nicht feige. Ihr werdet schon sehen!“, Hugo hatte nun schon Tränen in den Augen.

„Doch bist du und jetzt lass uns bitte eine Sekunde in Frieden“, schrie Albus wütend.

Hugo sank schluchzend zu Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Hugo? Was ist denn los?“, Rose hatte ihren weinenden Bruder gesehen und sich auch zur Gruppe gesellt.

„Albus und James haben mich geärgert.“, brachte Hugo zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. Er blickte kurz auf, doch vergrub sich sofort wieder.

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht, Albus?“

„Wir? Er hat uns wegen der Party genervt!“

„Woher weiß mein Bruder von der Party?“

„Von Lily! Sie geht mit Scorpius.“, warf Hugo ein, noch immer leicht schluchzend.

„Wo ist sie eigentlich?“ James war dem Gespräch gefolgt und mischte sich nun wieder ein.

„Ich hab sie früher zu Hagrid rennen sehen.“, meinte Rose unschuldig.

„Verdammt! Das ist allein deine Schuld, Hugo!“ Albus starrte verärgert auf den am Boden liegenden Ravenclaw hinab.

„Jetzt beschuldigt nicht immer Hugo.“, meinte Rose vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh, wie süß! Du beschützt deinen Bruder.“, rief James spöttisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Komm, Albus, wir suchen Lily.“

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin schon wieder da.“ Lily hatte sich an die streitende Gruppe geschlichen.

„Lily?“, riefen alle wie aus einem Mund.

„Wieso läufst du einfach weg, wenn wir gerade mit dir reden?“, fragte James seine Schwester.

„Ich dachte, da ihr gerade mit Hugo beschäftigt ward, kann ich kurz zu Hagrid die Kekse holen, die er für mich gebacken hat.“ Sie hielt eine große Box mit etwas undefinierbarem Braunen drinnen. „Will wer eines?“

Die anderen lehnten dankbar ab.

„Also Lily…“, versuchte James ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen, doch Rose unterbrach ihn.

„Hast du Scorpius gefragt, oder hat er dich gefragt?“ Sie begann ihre Freundin mit Fragen zu attackieren.

„Rose!“, James schlug ihr leicht auf die Schulter.

„Tschuldigung…“, meinte diese verlegen.

„Also…“, begann nun Albus, doch er wurde von Lily unterbrochen.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich zur Party gehe?“

„Dass du in der vierten bist!“

„Na und? Scorpius hat mich gefragt und ihr habt mir gar nichts zu befehlen!“, rief sie mit hoch erhobenen Kopf.

„Ja, aber das ist unvernünftig von dir!“, fauchte James sie an.

„Ich habe wenigstens nicht drei Dates an einem Tag! Das nenn ich unvernünftig!“, gab Lily zurück.James wurde leicht rot.

„Ich habe nicht drei Dates an einem Tag.“, meinte er verlegen. „Meistens sind es vier, wenn wir schon genau sind.“

„Was? Hattest du also nach unserem Date auch noch drei andere?“ Rose schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Ihr hattet mal ein Date?“, mischten sich jetzt Albus und Hugo ein.

Rose, der bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, lief rot an und überlies James die Erklärung.

„Also, naja, zuerst einmal hatte ich nur noch ein Date an diesem Tag.“, er schaute sie schuldbewusst an.

„Wow, Meisterleistung! Nur zwei Dates!“ Rose blickte ihn noch einmal kurz in die Augen und rannte dann wutentbrannt weg. Lily und Hugo folgten ihr.

„Dann geh ich wohl auch.“ James wollte gerade gehen, als Albus plötzlich einen Lachanfall bekam.

„Haha, sehr witzig. Echt jetzt, Albus?“, James schaute ihn rot vor Zorn an und rannte dann ebenfalls Richtung Schloss.

„Tja, dann werd ich wohl auch gehen.“, meinte Albus zu dem Baum neben ihm. „Ähm… Tschüss Herr Baum!“, sagte er und wunderte sich über sich selbst.

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

Die Tage vergingen und die Stimmung im Schloss wurde immer angespannter und unruhiger. Die meisten warteten gespannt auf den Besuch in Hogsmeade, damit sie sich schöne Kleidung kaufen konnten. Rose und Albus gingen gerade zum Zaubertränke Unterricht und Albus hörte nicht auf, sich über Rose und James lustig zu machen. Mit der Zeit reichte es Rose und sie ging ohne sich zu verabschieden zu Scorpius und begann mit ihm zu reden. Albus schaute ihr verdutzt nach, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz. Der Unterricht verlief ohne besondere Geschehnisse, außer dass Slughorn wegen der Unruhe der Schüler schon ziemlich am Auszucken war. Wie alle Lehrer wusste er nichts von der Party und konnte sich die plötzliche Freude und Aufregung der Schüler daher nicht erklären. Nach Zaubertränke hatte Albus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und nach diesen zwei Stunden war endlich Mittagessen. Die Stimmung war heute allerdings anders, da Rose und James, normalerweise heftig diskutierend, kein Wort miteinander sprachen. Es war sehr ruhig und Albus schaufelte das Essen so schnell wie möglich in sich hinein, um von den beiden wegzukommen. In den nächsten Tagen stieg die angespannte Stimmung auf ein Maximum, bis die ganze Schule unter Strom zu stehen schien. Dann endlich kam der Hogsmeade Besuch.

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

„Komm, beeil dich, Gladiole!“, Lily zerrte die von Schokomuffins bekleckerte Drittklässlerin hinter sich her. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zum Kleidergeschäft, damit wir das beste Angebot haben!“

„Ischt ja oschkey!“, nuschelte Gladiole mit vollem Mund.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg durch Hogsmead. Ihr Ziel war ein kleines Geschäft mit maßgeschneiderten Kleidern aller Art. Dort wollte Lily sich das perfekte Outfit für ihre erste Weihnachtsparty aussuchen.

„Welche Farbe würde gut zu mir passen, Gladi?“, Lily spielte mit ihrem knallroten Haar, während sie von den verschiedenen Kleidern träumte.

„Hm, lass mich kurz überlegen.“

„Vielleicht ein grünes oder ein silberglänzendes?“, Lily lief vor lauter Träumen fast in eine Laterne.

„Nein, nein, nein, also wenn ich du wäre, würde ich einen blauen Rock anziehen.“, meine Gladiole.

„Einen blauen Rock?“ Verwirrt schaute Lily ihre Freundin an.

„Genau. Einen blauen Rock mit pinken T-shirt und grau-rot gestreiften Strümpfen.“, jetzt war es Gladis Zeit vor Träumen fast zu stolpern. „Ich sehe das Outfit genau vor mir. Es ist perfekt!“

Lily überlief ein kalter Schauer als sie daran dachte, wie schrecklich blau mit pink und rot ausschauen würde. So sehr sie die kleine Hufflepuff auch mochte, sie hatte wirklich einen grausamen Kleiderstil. Sie waren mittlerweile vor dem Geschäft angekommen. Sie betraten es und verbrachten fast zwei Stunden damit, alle Arten von Kleiderformen und Farben auszuprobieren. Die Slytherin war sehr wählerisch und entschied sich schlussendlich für ein tailliertes Kleid in einem kräftigen Grün, das ihr bis ein paar Zentimeter über die Knie ging. Dazu trug sie einen matt silbernen Gürtel und eine kurze Kette mit einem Schlangenanhänger. Sie war eine stolze Slytherin und das sollte jeder sehen.  
„Siehst du, Gladi, das ist ein schönes Gewand.“, meinte sie glücklich am Weg nach Hause.  
„Es ist ganz okay, aber so einfarbig und langweilig“, meinte Gladiole dazu. Lily schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sie würde ihre Freundin wohl nie belehren können.

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

„Passwort?“

Millie stand vor dem Eingang zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ die Partygäste hinein.

„Du kennst mich doch Millie!“ James zwinkerte ihr zu, doch Millie war nicht beeindruckt.

„Passwort“, wiederholte sie im scharfen Ton.

„Ist ja gut. Stinkelanz.“

„Korrekt, du kannst rein.“ Millie trat zur Seite und ließ ihn durch. James betrat den kunstvoll geschmückten Raum. An einem Ende des Raumes stand ein großes Buffet mit kleinen Bartischen rundherum. Am anderen Ende war ein riesiges Klavier und daneben standen zwei Lautsprecher, aus denen laute Musik dröhnte.

„James, wir sind hier!“ Albus hatte ihn gesehen und rief ihn nun so laut er konnte, um die Musik zu übertönen. Bei ihm standen auch Lily, Rose und Scorpius. Lily hatte ihr grünes Kleid an, ein bisschen Make-up aufgetragen und schaute nach James Meinung viel zu erwachsen aus für ihr Alter. Rose war dezenter gekleidet in einem einfachen weißen, knielangen Kleid, das bei ihrer Hüfte fächerartig auseinander fiel, sodass der Stoff bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen um sie herum tanzte. Ihre Haare hatte sie seitwärts geflochten und zu einem Zopfgedreht, ihre Augen waren noch leicht mit Wimperntusche betont. James erstaunte es, wie genau er sie betrachtete und wie schön die Weasley eigentlich war. Schnell riss er sich wieder aus diesem Gedanken und stellte sich zur Gruppe dazu.

„Hi Scorpius“, sagte er mit einem kalten Lächeln.

„Lass ihn, James!“, rief Lily und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Darf ich nicht einmal deinen Freund begrüßen?“, fragte James unschuldig. Lily verdrehte die Augen, nahm Scoripus bei der Hand und zog ihn Richtung Tanzfläche davon.

„Toll gemacht, James.“, meinte Albus. „Du weißt wirklich wie man Stimmung macht!“

„Also erstens habe ich ihn ganz höflich gegrüßt und zweitens ist er ein Slytherin, der sich an meine kleine Schwester ranmacht. Somit wäre ich sogar im Recht, wenn ich ihm das gesagt hätte, was ich mir gedacht hab, als ich ihn da stehen hab sehen.“, verteidigte sich James.

„Er ist nett, aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen, da du ihn ja immer gleich verscheuchst!“

„Ach lass du mich doch in Ruhe, Albus. Ich geh jetzt ein paar Mädchen beeindrucken. Das macht Stimmung!“

„Mann, James, du hältst es nicht eine Sekunde ohne ein hübsches Mädchen, das dich anhimmelt, aus!“, Rose sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Wirst du etwas eifersüchtig, Rosie?“

Rose trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah aus als würde sie ihm gleich eine runterhauen, entschied sich dann aber anders und sagte im scharfen Ton: „Wenn dir dein schmerzfreies, nettes Leben lieb ist, rate ich dir, mich nie wieder Rosie zu nennen, James.“

„Warum denn nicht, Rosie?“, setzte der Gryffindor im spöttischem Ton nach.

Albus, der dem Gespräch gefolgt war, warf jetzt genervt ein: „Rose, James, bitte hört auf, ihr seid fast die Ältesten hier und benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder.“

„Misch du Feigling dich da nicht ein.“, sagte James, seine Augen immer noch auf Rose gerichtet.

„Wieso fängt eigentlich jeder Streit immer mit dir an, James?“

„Ich bin nicht der, der angefangen hat. Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass diese Lady hier eifersüchtig geworden ist!“

Rose starrte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an, als könnte sie die kindische Art des Älteren nicht fassen, und ging dann ohne Kommentar Richtung Buffet.

„Eifersüchtig!“, rief James ihr noch nach, doch Rose ignorierte ihn.

Albus Augen waren nach wie vor auf ihn gerichtet. James sah seinen Bruder fragend an.

„Was? Du denkst an irgendwas, ich kenn diesen Blick.“

„Ich finde es nur unheimlich faszinierend, dass du dir immer so toll vorkommst, es dabei aber nicht schaffst, weniger als vier Dates an einem Tag zu haben.“

„Natürlich schaff ich das!“, empörte sich James.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht.“

„Und ob!“, James wurde rot vor Zorn. Niemand verletzte seine Ehre!

„Okay, vielleicht schaffst du es“, räumte Albus ein und James wollte schon zufrieden nicken, als Albus hinzufügte: „doch eine richtige Beziehung baust du nie auf.“

Schon war James wieder hochwütend.

„Wollen wir wetten?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

„Okay, ich wette, dass du es nicht schaffst, eine Beziehung aufzubauen, ohne zu betrügen.“, sagte Albus und hielt seinem Bruder die Hand hin.

„Und ich sage dir, ich schaffe es!“, meinte James, schüttelte die Hand und ging wütend weg.

«•´`•. *•.¸`•.¸ ¸.•´¸.•*.•´`•»

„Komm, Scorpius, lass uns tanzen!“ Lily schaute ihren Freund auffordernd an. Dieser versuchte abzulehnen, doch die wilde Slytherin hörte nicht auf ihn und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie wild lostanzte. Sie überquerten die Fläche einmal, lachten dabei so laut, dass sie viele Blicke auf sich zogen. Nach drei Liedern, kamen sie erschöpft zur Bar. Dort trafen sie Rose, die mit kaltem Blick ein seltsames, rosa blubberndes Getränk in der Hand hielt.

„Willst du gar nicht tanzen, Rose?“, fragte Lily, immer noch nach Atem schnappend.

„Nein, ich bin nicht so ein Tanz-typ.“, meinte Rose in einem Ton von dem man Gänsehaut bekam.

„Du bist sauer und ich weiß auch schon wegen wem.“

Lily hatte ihre Freundin wie immer schnell durchschaut und warf James, der gerade auf sie zukam, einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wir gehen dann mal was zu Trinken holen.“, meinte sie an Rose gewandt, um dem Streit, der sicher folgen, würde sobald James bei ihnen ankam, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

James war gerade bei Rose angekommen.

„Was willst du?“, fragte diese ihn, immer noch mit kaltem Blick auf ihr Getränk starrend.

„Ähm… also… ich wollte mich entschuldigen“, nuschelte er so leise wie möglich, da er sich sonst nie entschuldigte.

„Aha, schön! Du darfst jetzt wieder gehen.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rose!“, versuchte James es noch einmal, doch Rose ignorierte ihn. „Wollen wir tanzen?“, versuchte er deshalb das Thema zu wechseln.

„Spinnst du? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nach all dem noch mit dir tanze! Du kannst dich freuen, dass ich noch mit dir rede.“

„Bitte, bitte, bitte!“, James versuchte ihr mit seinem besten mitleidserregendem Blick in die Augen zu schauen, doch das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und wendete ihren Blick dann ab.

„Nein, James.“

„Lass sie doch, wenn sie nicht will, James.“, Lily war wieder zurückgekommen und mischte sich jetzt relativ gelangweilt ein. Bei ihrem Bruder ging es ja doch immer nur um dasselbe. Zu ihrer Überraschung lief James rot an, als er seine Schwester bemerkte. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann im alten eingebildeten Ton:

„Ich geh dann mal bisschen flirten und tanzen.“

Er drehte sich um und verschwand so schnell er konnte. Lily schaute ihm verwirrt nach.

„So ein… ihr wisst schon was.“ Rose blickte ihm zornig nach. „Erst will er unbedingt mit mir tanzen, dann sag ich Nein und er holt sich gleich eine andere.“

„Typisch James würde ich sagen“, meinte Lily belustigt.

„Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich dabei? Das gibt es doch nicht! Solche frechen Kinder!“, schallte es in dem Moment durch den Raum. Slughorn stand im Türrahmen, eine der Hufflepuff, die die Tür bewacht hatte, lag am Boden vor ihm, als hätte sie noch versucht, den Koloss von einem Lehrer aufzuhalten, doch ohne Erfolg. Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill. Noch nie wurde eine der Partys von einem Lehrer entdeckt und Schüler versuchten verzweifelt, sich zu verstecken. Jeder war sich sicher, dass er von der Schule fliegen würde. Als Slughorn wieder begann zu sprechen, hielt jeder die Luft an.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich, mich, die Nummer 1 der Partyveranstalter, nicht zu eurer Party einzuladen?“, er blickte wütend in die Runde, doch seine Blicke wurden von erleichtertem Stöhnen und ungläubigem Gelächter erwidert.

Millie trat nun vor und sagte verlegen: „Sie können gerne mitfeiern.“

„Das will ich ja hoffen!“, sagte Slughorn und stürzte sich auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich mochte ihn schon immer.“, meinte Lily zu Scorpius und Rose.

„Jep, ich auch, Lily. Komm, gehen wir Torte essen.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem riesigen Buffet, wo in der Mitte eine dreistöckige Torte stand. Sie nahmen sich alle ein Stück und setzten sich an einen Tisch.

„Mmmh, was sehe ich denn da Gutes?“ Slughorn stand hinter ihnen. Auch er nahm sich ein Stück Torte und setzte sich neben Lily.

„Nette Party hier!“, er lächelte die drei mit vollem Mund an.

„Ja, ganz nett.“ erwiderten diese wie aus einem Mund.

„Hab ich euch eigentlich schon einmal die Geschichte erzählt, wie ich als Schüler…“

Lily, Rose und Scorpius hörten gespannt zu, wie Slughorn wie so oft einer seiner Geschichten zum Besten gab. Nach einer halben Stunde saßen sie jedoch schon etwas gelangweilt da. Slughorn erzählte und erzählte, nach einer Stunde beendete er seine Geschichte mit den Sätzen:

„Und seit diesem Tag gab es jedes Jahr eine Party. Schade, dass ihr erst dieses Jahr eine macht und die letzten Jahre nicht.“

„Ähm, also eigentlich haben wir auch jedes Jahr eine Party. Schon seit sechs Jahren, glaube ich.“, sagte Lily, etwas verlegen, etwas belustigt.

„Und ich wurde nie eingeladen? Ich bin empört. Ich dachte wirklich, dass die Schüler etwas mehr Respekt vor mir haben!“ meinte Slughorn, schlang sein fünftes Tortenstück hinunter und ging dann kopfschüttelnd wieder tanzen.

„RUHE!“

McGonnagal stand in der Tür und schaute nun, ihre Zipfelmütze im Gesicht, in die Runde. Die Menge erstarrte. Selbst Slughorn, der in der Mitte des Raumes wild getanzt hatte, wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.

„Bitte dreht die Musik leiser, man hört es ja im ganzen Schloss, dass ihr hier Party macht!“, sagte die Schulleiterin im verschlafenen Ton. „Also letztes Jahr ward ihr nicht so laut!“ Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und verließ den Raum. Die Schüler starrten ihr nach.

„Ich dreh mal die Musik leiser“, unterbrach James die Stille.

Slughorn bewegte sich langsam wieder zur Torte, um sich ein Stück zur Beruhigung zu nehmen. Langsam erholte sich auch der Rest von dem zweiten Schrecken des Abends und die Party begann wieder in Schwung zu kommen. Die Schüler ließen sich von der leiseren Musik nicht abhalten. Etwas nach Mitternacht begann eine wilde Tortenschlacht. Niemand wusste am nächsten Tag noch wer angefangen hatte, doch jeder machte mit, sogar Slughorn! Erst kurz bevor die Sonne wieder aufging, leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam und die legendäre Weihnachtsparty ging für ein weiteres Jahr zu Ende.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Danke fürs Lesen.  
> Kisses, Lil Red Unicorn ♥  
> (and Blue Angel)


End file.
